Temporary Home
by twilightbookworm1224
Summary: Isabella has never had a place to call home going from one family to the next. But that all changes when she is sent to Forks Washington. Please read and review. ALL HUMAN M for Language.


Summery: Isabella has never had a real home, always going from one family to the next. But that all changes when she is sent to a small town of Forks Washington.

Chapter 1

I just got back from New York about a week ago, I've been all over the country; from California to Virginia to Florida to Utah and so on.

But i always end up right back here in Austin Texas with my only bag that never get's unpacked before I get sent right back here. I always hear the same speech before the tell me I'm going back.

"Isabella." Said Mr. Nights "You are a beautiful girl." he said as we sat down at the dinner table. "You always have everything perfect and clean. It's just... we were wanting... someone a little younger. We never thought you would be... well a teenager let alone sixteen but... I'm sorry."

and then I was back in my bunk again. Everyone knew this was my bed because no matter how many times I leave I'm always sent back. So here I am. Waiting. For what? A family. A home. Someone to love me and not send me back here less then a week of having me in their family.

I only have two more years before I have to find somewhere to live by myself. The only constant thing in my life is Greg... He's the one that is always no matter what is always there for me. He's the warden here at the Austin Adoption Agency or 'Triple A' as I like to call it.

I've been here since I was two months old... not that I would really know that but it's what Greg told me so I'm going to believe him. Greg has taught me a lot. Like how to change a tire and change the oil in a car... Really anything to do with a car.

Once when I was about ten I was in Alabama I was with a grandma that only had me to get the Governments money. She taught me how to cook and bake and everything and I just fell in love with it. Since then I've been cooking the meals when I'm here.

"Bella to the office please." the intercom went off. I wonder where I'm going this time?

I've been everywhere. I got up from my bunk and walked pass everyone on my was pass the bunks.

"Good luck Bella." Frank said in his almost manly voice but it still had his childlike squeak in it and waved at me.

"Thanks." I said and kept walking. When I got to the front of the door I kept walking without looking back, and continued my journey to the front office. I passed some more kids (the one's that just got here) and waved at them.

I finally got to Greg's office, and passed his wife (who is the receptionist) waved but kept going. I didn't even need to knock on the door… he knows it's me, I sat down on the couch and crossed my legs.

"So where am I going this time?" I asked

"You know, I can call you in just to talk. I am a father figure to you, you know."

"Yes I do know. I also know you would have just waited till dinner to talk to me if you wanted… so again I ask… Where am I going this time?"

He sighed. "Bella…"

I sighed. "Greg…"

"Forks." He said and leaned onto his desk on his elbows.

"What about them?" I asked

He chuckled "I knew you were going to going to say that, but I'm not talking about the utensil. I'm talking about Forks Washington… State."

Okay I haven't been to Washington but everywhere else. "Wow… Where'd you find the Family?"

"Itwasovertheinternet." He mumbled under his breath but I wasn't quite sure I heard him correctly.

"What was that?" I asked.

He sighed again. "It was over the internet." He said slower and louder, and I froze.

"Do you not remember the last time you found someone over the Internet?"

I ended up in the hospital for three weeks and a cast for two months after that. 'stupid abusive jack ass.' I thought.

Greg sighed again. "I can never forget or ever forgive myself for letting that happen to you. But this time I found them online instead of them finding us like last time. The man Mr. Swan he is chief of police and the woman Mrs. Swan is a kindergarten teacher. They have been trying to get pregnant for a while but they just can't… So now they are looking to adopt, they have a busy schedule so they really don't have time for a little kid so they are looking for a teenager that can take care of themselves, they don't care what age or what gender. I thought you would be perfect for the couple. You are the best kid I've ever seen come in here. "

This is probably the best thing I'm going to get offered I guess. I took a deep breath.

"when do they want me?"

**Okay I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think of it… should I keep writing?**


End file.
